Chocolate Kiss
by DiscordianSamba
Summary: Hime has big plans for this Valentine's Day- she's going to give handmade chocolates to someone special. The only problem? The one who ends up helping her make them *is* that someone special.


What else is there to do on Valentine's Day but write horribly cliched ship fic? This time around, I'm focusing on Hime and Yuko, with the terribly original plot of "ending up making Valentine's chocolates with the person you plan on giving them to". Always a classic! This was super fun to write, and I hope it's half as much fun to actually read!

* * *

**chocolate kiss**

**canon**: happiness charge precure

**characters**: hime shirayuki, yuko omori

* * *

"Why the sudden urge to make handmade chocolate, Hime-chan?"

Unable to stop herself, Hime flinched at the question. Nervously looking up towards Yuko, she tried to pointedly ignore the pounding of her own heart, briefly wondering if it was so loud that she could hear it. "W-why do you ask?"

"No reason." Yuko smiled. "Just curious. You usually just buy chocolates for everyone."

Staring down at her feet, Hime shifted awkwardly. "J-just thought I'd do something a bit different this year."

Yuko hummed, for a moment not saying anything. Just when she was about to sigh in relief, thinking that she had successfully pulled the wool over her friend's eyes, Yuko shot that down with one all too well timed question. "Is it for someone special?"

She had to bite down on her lip to keep herself from making a sound, but she knew that her cheeks were a lost cause. She didn't even have to check a mirror- she knew from the heat that radiated off of them that they were a bright red. It was all she could do to duck her head, hoping that Yuko wouldn't be able to see them past her bangs.

It was bad enough that she had hit the nail on the head, but _Yuko _was the one she planned to give the chocolates to.

She hadn't planned to ask Yuko for her help! Really, she hadn't! Her original plan had been to ask Megumi! Failing that, Iona! Sagara was her absolute last resort, since she didn't think he would know how to make chocolate, though he'd certainly surprised her plenty of times before. But Yuko?

Even if you asked her, she still didn't know how this had happened! Deep down, she knew that she only had her own carelessness to blame- Yuko had caught her talking to Mirage over the mirror about it, and from there, things had just snowballed.

So now she was stuck learning how to make chocolates from the person she wanted to give them to. Just her luck. If she had known this was going to happen, she would have just bought something like usual!

"O-of course not!" Hime huffed, puffing out her cheeks. "I just used up most of my allowance already this month, that's all."

Yuko simply hummed again, but she didn't find the same comfort in it that she had before. Curse her for being so perceptive- she had always been that way. It was a miracle that she had managed to keep her crush on her for a secret this long.

Unless... maybe Yuko already knew? Glancing up at the brunette, Hime chewed on her lip. She didn't think so. She didn't act like it, at least- unless... what if that was just a sign that she didn't share her feelings? She had never stopped to consider it, but...

"I'm planning to give mine to someone special this year too."

The words startled her, Hime staring up at Yuko in shock. Already, she could feel rejection sinking in, while at the same time, desperately trying to puzzle out who it was that Yuko liked. Megumi? Iona? Maybe even Sagara? It couldn't be Phanphan, could it?

Or maybe it was someone she didn't know? Maybe it was someone Yuko had met during her usual deliveries? Someone from school? What if it was one of the international Precure? Maybe it was one of the Aloha Girls? Maybe it was _both _of the Aloha Girls?

"R-really?" Hime asked, wincing at how high pitched her voice was. "Are- are they someone I know?"

"Hm," Yuko hummed, putting a finger to her chin in thought, "-I guess you could say that."

Hime pouted- she didn't like the feeling of being caught between being heartbroken and being horrendously curious about who it was that Yuko liked. "Don't be that way! I told you everything back when I thought I had a crush on Sagara, didn't I?"

"I guess you did." Yuko admitted. "Then, do you really want to know?"

Hime bit on her lip, considering it for a moment. Did she really want to know? Even if she said no, she figured she'd just learn about it later anyways. At least now she still had the time to change her plans, and just make a big batch of friendship chocolate for everyone.

"Yeah," she finally nodded, "-tell me!"

Yuko folded her arms in front of her, once more humming in consideration. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Then, before she could say anything, Yuko leaned down, planting a quick kiss on her forehead. Pulling back, she winked at her, a playful grin on her lips. "It's you, Hime-chan."

Hime's hands flew up to her forehead, knowing for sure that her face was bright red right now. Had Yuko just...?

"M-me?" She squeaked.

"Yup!" Yuko said, nodding her head. "Now then, how about we get to making that chocolate? I brought some honey that goes great with them~!"

Her? Yuko liked her?

"U-um!" Gathering her courage, Hime clenched her fists tight. She really just wanted to retreat to her room and scream for a couple of hours, but she hadn't fought as a Precure for so long to just back away now. "Y-you too! I'm making my chocolates for you too!"

Yuko blinked, before brightly smiling. "I'm looking forward to it, then."

Her heart feeling much lighter, Hime rolled up her sleeves. Maybe this hadn't gone as planned- it wasn't the romantic Valentine's Day confession of her dreams.

But in a way... this was kind of better.

"Let's make some super tasty chocolates then, Yuko!"

"Sure thing, Hime-chan!"


End file.
